


Never Have I Ever

by Blood_kink



Series: pointless pwps [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Frerard smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinda, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Porn with Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink
Summary: “Fuck, that does sound great,” Frank said, closing his eyes slightly and imagining it. He was feeling slightly aroused. “You should teach me sometime…”Frank knew he’d said something stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. He literally just asked for his best friend to give him a hand-job. And Frank didn’t know if it was because he’d been up for hours, but the thought of Gerard jerking him off wasn’t something he was feeling opposed to at the moment.Gerard was smiling. “If you want to…”--prompt: hand-job
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/ Male character
Series: pointless pwps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957546
Kudos: 66





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance

Frank and Gerard had been up all night. The first few hours were spent watching movies. They made fun of cheesy rom-coms, watched some horror movies to change the mood and yell at the tv whenever a character did something stupid (which happened often), and finally at two am, they turned off the tv after some kids movie they both wanted to watch but pretended they were just too lazy to change the channel.

They should have gone to bed after all that, but Frank was feeling restless and kept tossing around and getting up, and Gerard couldn’t go to sleep with Frank constantly moving around. So they decided to get up, grab a cup of coffee and just keep themselves entertained until sunrise.

From three to four am, they went through half of Gerard’s comic book shelves, and stopped once the words and the drawings were starting to make no sense in their heads. It took them another hour to organize them all again, and at five both boys were sprawled on the floor regretting having that coffee.

At some point Gerard had grabbed a marker and had started doodling on Frank’s hands, knowing his friend didn’t mind and always enjoyed looking at the finishing result. Frank would always say that he would tattoo one day everything that Gerard drew on him. 

“Do you want to play a game?” Frank said, distracting Gerard from detailing whatever he had drawn this time.

“What game?”

“I don’t know, truth or dare?” Frank was certain he sounded so lame.

“With just two people? And I really don’t want to move if I’m being honest.”

Frank mentioned the next lame game he could think of. “Never have I ever?”

Gerard contemplated the idea and then nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Gerard was the one to shoot the first one.“Never have I ever….stolen something from a store and gotten caught.”

Frank lowered one of his fingers, cursing under his breath. It wasn’t his fault everyone always suspected of him. The short punk kid for some reason looked like he was stealing something all the time—which sometimes he was, but almost never got away with it—, and his chubby nerdy friend was innocent. There was a reason why whenever the boys couldn’t afford anything, Gerard would be the one to sneak it under his shirt or jacket. Gerard, contrary to Frank, didn’t lower anything.

It was Frank’s turn now. He looked around for ideas of what to ask. He should probably just ask something simple and not let the game get too personal on just the first round. But Gerard was his best friend, there really wasn’t any need for them to take it easy. Sooner or later the juicy stuff was going to come out, Frank was just helping it speed up. His eyes landed, on an oldpicture of Gerard, his brother and Frank all playing around on a pool. Frank smirked, he knew what to ask.

“Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Gerard turned his head opposite of where Frank was and lowered a finger. Frank started laughing, and poked at Gerard with his elbow. “Please do elaborate.”

His friend groaned embarrassed. “It was at the hotel we were at this summer, me and this guy sort of became friends and one night we were both hanging out by the pool, _okay_? It was all fun and games and then he said we should get in the jacuzzi since we had it all to ourselves…so we did.” Frank raised his head trying to look at Gerard’s face expecting him to finish his sentence. “ _…nude._ ”

“Did something else happen?” Frank asked still laughing, and he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive and playful manner.

Gerard smacked his face gently. “Save that question for your next turn, it’s mine now. Never have I ever had my mom walk in on me jerking off.”

Frank shoved at Gerard. “ _It was one time!_ I didn’t know that the lock didn’t work,” he buried his face in his hands really not wanting to remember his mom witnessing Frank going at it. The conversation he then had with her made him want earth to swallow him. It had been awful.

“My turn,” Frank said before he combusted on the spot.

Gerard was giggling at him, and tried to do his best impression of Frank's mom. " _Frank honey, you are currently going through an age of many changes and you will be having some urges–_ "

" _Stop!_ "

They kept the game going, and Frank was learning that his best friend’s sex life wasn’t as nonexistent as Frank thought it to be as he asked more and more about Gerard’s summer. As far as Frank knew, Gerard and this mysterious guy hadn’t fucked, but they definitely had messed around. His sex life definitely existed contrary to Frank’s own which remained barren.

“Never have I ever gotten a hand-job.”

Gerard only had one finger left, and he rolled his eyes as he lowered it.

“So how was it?”

“How was what? The hand-job?” Frank nodded. “It was good.”

“Yeah I figured, but tell me _how was it.”_

“I don’t know, Frank. It was good, how else can I describe it?” Frank was staring at him, pressing for Gerard to say more. “Umm, it’s pretty similar to jerking yourself off, except it isn’t because obviously it’s not your own hand, it’s someone else’s. There was definitely some teasing, the guy wouldn’t really touch me until I started to beg for it. And when he started, _fuck…_ he moved his hand differently to what I usually did. Changing paces, making me so close to the edge and then holding me down to keep me from finishing.” Gerard let out a sigh, that sounded a bit sexual in Frank’s opinion. “And by the time I finally came, I was shaking. It felt _really fucking_ _great_.”

“Fuck, that does sound great,” Frank said, closing his eyes slightly and imagining it. He was feeling slightly aroused. “You should teach me sometime…”

Frank knew he’d say something stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. He literally just asked for his best friend to give him a hand-job. And Frank didn’t know if it was because he’d been up for too many hours, but the thought of Gerard jerking him off wasn’t something he was feeling opposed to at the moment. 

Gerard was smiling. “If you want to…”

Frank's eyes shot open, and he sat up very quickly looking down at his friend who looked unbothered. "You don't actually mean that do you?" 

Gerard changed into a sitting position too, facing Frank. "I kinda do." He moved closer to Frank, and placed his hand on his thigh. "C'mon it'll be fun," he said as if he was talking Frank into going on a ride rather than a hand-job "And I saw when you crossed your legs to hide your boner." His hand had moved from Frank's thigh to his crotch, cupping Frank's growing erection. When he made eye contact with Frank, his eyes were full of lust."So what do you say Frankie? Gonna let me jerk you off?"

With the way Gerard was looking at him and that fucking tone he just used, Frank knew he was definitely letting this happen. Fuck it, right? He was the one benefiting in the end. Frank started leaning into Gerard's palm to show him that he wanted it too, but Gerard removed his hand. Frank couldn't believe that he actually whined at it.

"I want to hear you say it." Gerard moved back, giving Frank space. He looked at Frank expectantly. 

"Please... jerk me off?" 

Gerard's normal smile was back for a second, probably at how awkward Frank had said it. "That'll do. Okay, come here." 

"Do you want me to sit on your lap?" 

"Do you want me to get you off, yes or no?"

Frank crawled onto Gerard's lap. "Jeez, okay I'm here, now what?" 

"Now you shut up," He shoved his hand down Frank's boxers. "And you enjoy it." 

" _Mmmm, sounds good..."_ Frank sighed.

Gerard started slow, barely moving his hand. It was more like he was getting a feel of Frank's dick by the way he pressed down hard on the slit, and took his time fondling at his balls. These actions were drawing low moans from Frank. This already felt so much better than his own hand. As he maintained his slow pace, Gerard leaned to start kissing Frank's neck. 

"Feels good?" He asked, his breath hot right below Frank's ear.

" _Y_ _eah..."_ And when Gerard pressed again on his slit, Frank moaned a little louder. " _Fuuck.."_

"Ready for more?" Frank would've happily cummed like this, slow strokes and wet kisses to his neck. But the idea of more sounded so delicious, so he nodded.

Gerard finally took Frank's dick out. He stopped stroking momentarily to spit on his hand, and once his hand was back on Frank he started jerking it fast. 

" _Fuck, fuck."_ Frank released several moans at the sudden speed, along with a string of curses. He felt his orgasm build up. " _Fuck, I'm close._ " 

Gerard's mouth had been busy continuing to kiss and mark Frank's neck, only adding to the pleasure. At the sound of Frank's words he moved his hand even faster. 

"You're going to cum for me, Frank?" 

" _Ah!"_ Frank was releasing all over Gerard's hands, and Gerard milked him through it, never slowing down until Frank was completely done. Frank felt his orgasm last for ages, it had felt so good.

"So how was it?"

Frank could see the sun beginning to rise on the window behind Gerard. It created almost a halo around him. 

Frank smiled at him. 

"It was great." 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda rushed through the ending, but meh I tried.  
> kudos and comments are appreciated if you liked this 😔✌️  
> (edit: hnnng this is one of the fics i hate the most)


End file.
